sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Deandean
deandean was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is remembered for being the first houseguest to return to the house after being evicted, after also being the first houseguest to win a competition for a twist. He, alongside dooze, were picked to return to Sandbox Big Brother 2. Sandbox Big Brother 1 deandean entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. While he initially managed to avoid being on the block the first week during N1ed's HoH reign, he found himself victim of a backdoor after the veto was used, being put up on the block alongside OhLookACat, which sadly ended up in his eviction in a 10-2 vote. However, that wasn't the end of deandean on this game. On week 6, following up dooze's eviction, he ended up winning the Zombie Apocalypse twist, allowing him to return to the house for one week as the HoH. He clearly came into the house with intentions of getting his revenge. As soon as he arrived, he threatened every houseguest with nomination if they didn't set up a time with him in the HoH Room, but he ended up not talking to that many people. His initial set of nominations were TheTigress and N1ed, with the latter being the target. After killic33 won the PoV and saved TheTigress, deandean decided to put OhLookACat as a pawn to get out N1ed. However, his plan backfired and OhLookACat found himself out of the house in a 5-4 vote, partly because people didn't want to give him the satisfaction, and so deandean went home again, not reaching his objective. Competition History Keys Order History Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother 2 deandean entered the house night 1 as one of the 2 returnees of the season, alongside dooze, for a cast of 16 total people. During the Arcade Rumble HoH challenge, he was originally going to compete against qrstuv in Level One, but due to real life problems, he had to abstain, getting eliminated from the competition. After Ginga's initial nominations of Zarfot and view, he was randomly picked to participate in the PoV Competition, but had to abstain. During week 3, after losing a Special Fun Activity, he was sent into solitary confinment. Soon after Ginga's eviction, he had a small fight with NoAviNoKnowledge, where he told him he was the vote on him, because he had lied to him, but then he admitted to be wrong and that the person that had lied to him was blood4bloodgod. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * deandean, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, achieving second place in EMBB2 and he got 17th place in EMBBAS. ** He also cohosted EMBB3. * In addition he also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, placing 17th in EMVV2. ** He also cohosted EMVV1. * Unlike the majority of players, deandean is actually not a player from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby but from the Epicmafia Survivor Lobby * During his return, he leaked every conversation he had in the HoH room in the form of a pastebin to everyone in the house, attempting to screw several people's games. * During the entirity of SBBB1, he was the only HoH to give different renominations options depending on how the PoV was used. If killic33 had saved N1ed instead of TheTigress, deandean would've nominated TheStyleAisle instead of OhLookACat. Ironically, this alternative set of nominations ended up being the final 2 of the game. * He was the first boot of the Sandbox Big Brother series. * During the first week he found the f5 HoH, which ended up going into N1ed's lockbox following his eviction. * He was one of the runner-ups for the "Most robbed pre-juror" * He was drafted by tricksterer who ended up being the winner of the Fantasy Draft.